


The Job

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Changmin gets his kicks robbing banks.





	The Job

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on July 30 of 2011

Changmin waits as the clerk checks over his fake documents. He resists tapping his foot and focuses on the handsome man’s nametag. ‘Yunho,’ it says, and ‘National Bank- We’re happy to help.’ Changmin disguises his smirk as the clerk returns looking flustered. Changmin raises an eyebrow at Yunho as he waits for the man to find the politest way possible to tell him what he already knows.

‘I’m sorry sir, I can’t seem to find your account on record,’ Yunho offers, sincerely apologetic, ‘Is it possible you already cancelled the account?’

The clerk sounds as though he’s genuinely disturbed by the fact, as though it’s due to his incompetence and not because Changmin has handed him a bunch of falsified details. The man bites into his plump lower lip and now Changmin does smirk, letting the man catch a glimpse of his gun.

‘Perhaps it was closed,’ He muses, ‘but I’d strongly encourage you to pretend otherwise.’

He smiles and the clerk instantly pales, the whites of his eyes visible with his shock. ‘Ah, ah, ah,’ Changmin reprimands, subtly pointing his gun in Yunho’s direction beneath the cover of his coat, ‘Hands above the table. I’m sure you know the drill; it’s best to cooperate now, so you’re going to open that door and come out here.’

Changmin smiles gently at the man as he moves slowly to the door, the clerk looking around the bank with panicked eyes. Jaejoong waves from the door, Changmin knows it’s already barred and the only other attendant must be around sixty years old. Changmin’s pleased to note there are no other customers, Jaejoong had picked the slowest part of the day for business and they’d struck it lucky. It’s a small town and a tiny bank probably not worth the effort but Changmin grins goofily at how easy it all is, how quiet the room is. There’s no help for Yunho here. 

He points at the old man, and tilts his head towards the door, ‘Him too,’ He barks at Yunho.  
The old man seems considerably more frightened than the young clerk who tries to soothe his supervisor as Jaejoong binds him. Jaejoong ties the old man to a pillar, pulling the keys and cards by the lanyard string from the man’s pocket.

‘Let’s go,’ Jaejoong grins and Changmin thinks he looks like a shark. 

Evidently Yunho does too and his gaze flits between the two of them as though weighing up which seemed less stable. Well that was always a topic of debate, Changmin thinks, nudging Yunho back to the door where the clerks’ desks hide and the vault. Yunho’s hands shake as he swipes a card and enters a long pin code. Changmin pulls back the safety on his gun, finger on the trigger until he hears the audible click of the door unlocking. 

‘Good boy,’ Jaejoong coos and they both pretend not to notice the way Yunho flinches when Jaejoong pats him on the back.

It’s a simple enough job- most banks have very similar layouts and security just isn’t up to standards in these small towns. The three of them clear a few more doors until they reach the final stages. Changmin nods at Jaejoong, who immediately begins to pull equipment out of his bag and sets to work on the door. 

Changmin takes his cue to point his gun back at the clerk, ‘Well, this is the point where you’re no longer necessary,’ he smiles as Yunho’s face slips, revealing true horror.

‘Please,’ The clerk says quietly.

Changmin catches Jaejoong smiling as he lines explosives; he circles his prey before kicking out the man’s knees, watching the clerk tumble to the floor with a harsh smack against the tiles. He’s bleeding: lip split and ruby red dribbling down his chin. Changmin would be lying if he said it didn’t excite him. He runs the length of the barrel down the side of the man’s face, letting it clink against teeth until he forces it in, watching tears flow from eyes tightly squeezed shut. The man is beautiful.

Changmin leans forward, licking a path over Yunho’s chin, tongue folding into the cut before lapping at the cupid’s bow pressed around the black of his gun. ‘Kiss back,’ Changmin demands, pulling the gun back and letting his tongue push the coppery blood back into the man’s mouth. He’s never liked too much of a mess. Yunho doesn’t kiss back though, he just whimpers, face wet with silent tears. There’s a loud booming noise and both men turn to see Jaejoong standing by the remains of a thirty-inch thick titanium door.

‘Just shoot him, Min,’ Jaejoong shrugs, lifting his protective eyewear, ‘Doesn’t look like he wants to play. Now, next room shall we?’

Changmin nods before growling at Yunho, pressing the muzzle of his gun against the man’s temple, ‘Please, no- I’ll do it! Please,’ the clerk begs. 

‘Prove it,’ Changmin hisses.  
Yunho shuffles closer on his knees, wary of the gun before leaning up to kiss at his jaw, the most the clerk can reach with the angle. It arouses Changmin just as much as the pathetic display disgusts him but he drags Yunho by the hair into the next room.

‘T-There’s cameras,’ The clerk stutters.

‘Yeah,’ Changmin smirks, ‘So strip. I’m sure the police will love a bit of entertainment- I know I’m getting bored.’

Yunho is slow in unbuttoning his shirt, fingers shaking violently as the man tries not to look at the gun mere inches from his face. The crisp cotton slides off his shoulders and onto the cold ground but the gun remains aimed at him so he pulls off shoes and socks before moving up to his pants. Yunho fumbles with the belt buckle, hands trembling and increasingly shaky as the panic grows. Suddenly he’s yanked forward by the silver belt buckle, the motion upending him, back making contact with the freezing cold tiles and he lets out a yelp. Changmin easily pulls the clasp free, roughly tugging the leather from the loops, uncaring as the clerk jolts with the force he exerts. He grabs hold of the waist of the trousers and yanks, busting the zip open and jerking the pants down low around the man’s knees.

Changmin grabs the man by the hair, pulling until Yunho is grappling to get on his knees in an attempt to relieve the pressure. Yunho’s face becomes ground into his crotch and Changmin feels his cock twitch. Bank jobs always make him hard. 

‘Make yourself useful,’ Changmin barks out, watching Jaejoong sketch lines of liquid explosive along the vault door.

When there’s no action at his feet, Changmin turns his attention back to Yunho. The clerk is looking shell-shocked, eyes wide and imploring. Changmin lifts his gun, ‘I think you know what to do,’ he tells the man.

Jaejoong is royally fucking up the wiring. He winks at him and Changmin knows he’s leaving the cameras on just for kicks. Where they’re going, they don’t care about being seen. Yunho’s still not moving so Changmin backhands him, reopening the wound on the man’s lip. The button of his fly pops easily and Changmin lowers the zipper carefully over his erection. His cock bounces lightly, engorged and red and he lets it smack gently against the clerk’s cheek. Yunho tries to turn away but the grip on his hair renders him immobile as Changmin wraps a hand around his length, swiping it over the pillowed flesh of his lips over and over. Precum blends with the Yunho’s blood and Changmin paints himself a picture across the man’s cheek until he grows bored.

‘Open up,’ Changmin orders, ‘and don’t try anything or I’ll let my business partner shove those explosives inside you.’

The clerk is smart enough to know it’s not an idle threat, particularly when Jaejoong lets out a gleeful laugh at Changmin’s suggestion and opens his mouth to let Changmin press in. Yunho’s mouth is molten hot around his dick and it sends sparks to ignite in his belly, heat prickling over his skin as he shoves deeper. There are tears making their way down Yunho’s face and the man’s throat convulses but it only spurs Changmin on. The man is beautiful like this and Changmin hasn’t even started to break him.

Changmin gives a little to let Yunho breathe. With his gun in his hand, Changmin grasps the side of Yunho’s face, letting the metal press flat against the clerk’s cheek. One glance at Changmin’s scornful expression has Yunho lightly sucking on the thick length filling his mouth. Changmin pulls out just before the first explosion echoes through the room. Jaejoong is grinning like a maniac as he sets off a succession of loud bangs, the vault door swinging open and off it’s hinges. No alarm sounds, which reassures Changmin they’re safe for a little longer and he turns his attention back to Yunho.

‘Hands and knees,’ His cold tone disguises the extent of his arousal, ‘I’m not done with you yet.’

The man shuffles to his knees, body quivering under Changmin’s gaze. His lost look has Changmin swallowing the saliva that’s flooding his mouth and jolts of electricity heading straight to his groin. Changmin allows himself to take in the view, kneeling to push Yunho’s tense shoulders down into the floor. The clerk lets out a small whimper of fear but wisely forgoes any protests. Changmin tosses his gun aside but Yunho is too distracted to notice. He runs a hand over flawless, tan skin, liking the way the muscles jump as Yunho flinches beneath his touch. Changmin gropes at the man’s firm backside before parting the skin and stealing a taste with a long drag of his tongue over the cleft of the man’s ass.

He catches Yunho biting his lip so he repeats his actions until the man finally lets out the sob he’s been waiting for. The man squirms, trying to squeeze his legs shut and disguise the hardening length between them. When Changmin roughly forces his fingers inside, the man grits his teeth, shooting him a dark glare. It’s a challenge and Changmin has never been one to back down so he adds another digit in an effort that can barely be described as preparation. Judging by Yunho’s wince and hiss, the clerk feels the same way. The body under his control is lean and strong, leaving Changmin to imagine all the disgusting things he’d do if only they had the time and resources. The clerk’s expressions seem potentially addictive to Changmin.

He shoves another finger in, purely for his own amusement. Yunho kicks reflexively but Changmin catches his ankle easily enough, pinning it to the floor. Changmin admires his digits disappearing into Yunho’s small opening, the flesh turning pink as it stretches to accommodate him. Yunho is biting his forearm to prevent himself from screaming so Changmin spanks the smooth expanse of skin. He wants to hear Yunho scream and hopes the blows will surprise his captive but to his delight, the clerk just moans lustily, his cock growing heavy and swollen between his muscular thighs. 

‘You like that, huh?’ Changmin coaxes, repeating his actions again and again to hear the man moan.

Changmin leans forward, slipping his tongue in beside his fingers and Yunho’s legs crumple. He withdraws his hand, running his palms over the taut muscles, spreading the man’s legs impossibly wide on either side of his own. Yunho’s cock rubs against his knee whilst his own length slides between the man’s spread cheeks, hot and thick with need. Changmin wraps a hand around his erection and knows he can’t last much longer as he runs the dripping tip over the small, twitching hole. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit he’s slightly disappointed he doesn’t have time to take this body to pieces, in multiple positions, marking every inch with biting teeth and cum. 

He runs hands up and down Yunho’s sides, pinching at the man’s nipples and running over lean abdominal muscles. It’s an indulgent touch but Changmin already suspects he’ll never be satisfied with having this body just once. 

Just before he lines up, Changmin yanks Yunho’s head up by the hair, ‘Scream, princess,’ Changmin sneers, ‘Don’t forget to smile for the cameras,’ and Yunho does scream as Changmin pushes in, splitting him open.

It’s tight, hot and a little too dry for Changmin’s comfort, but it’s perfect all the same. His eyes roll and he has to concentrate on not coming right there- he can already feel his cock steadily pulsing precum into Yunho. If it’s painful for Changmin it has to be excruciating for Yunho- the man letting out a litany of curses and pleas to stop. Changmin takes a look at Jaejoong, who has paused his packing of bags to admire Yunho’s strung out form and pained expression. Changmin’s grip in the man’s hair hasn’t been relinquished and it exposes a long column of neck, straining with exposed veins. Changmin spanks Yunho’s ass again, enjoying the moans far more than the begging and he can feel Yunho twitch around him, cock hardening once more against his lap. He’d like to turn Yunho’s ass red with a riding crop but he makes do with the flat of his hand, admiring the perfect imprint of his fingers that blossoms pink against the tan skin. Yunho seems to relax slightly with the abuse, saliva running down his chin from his open mouth onto the floor. Changmin releases the man’s hair and pulls Yunho’s hips closer before he leans back and takes his first thrust.

The burn isn’t as bad for Changmin anymore so he continues, shoving in all the way. Yunho claws at the cold floor, cursing, crying and then moaning whenever Changmin slaps his ass. Changmin sets up a fast past, he’s been half hard since they walked into the joint and the combination of nerves and exhilaration always makes him a little desperate and quick to come. He rides Yunho fast, to his delight the man remains hard despite the obvious pain and there’s nothing like a gorgeous submissive to get Changmin going. Every thrust pushes the clerk into the floor, his neck at an awkward angle as he struggles to get his elbows between his face and the floor.

More than anything, Changmin wants to be memorable: in life and to this man, so he flips the man onto his back before plunging in again. He locks eyes with the man burning himself into Yunho’s memory, pushing his thighs up until they bend him in half, sliding himself deeper. Yunho looks a little desperate to come himself, battling with shame, fear and the heavy spikes of arousal whenever Changmin pushes in at the perfect angle. He tries to look away, tears in his eyes but Changmin will have none of it, hand trapping Yunho’s jaw in place. It’s an intense gaze, a proof of dominance and Yunho gets lost in it, trying to make sense of emotions and sensations as Changmin’s pace becomes frantic.

Changmin reaches between them, palm enclosing around Yunho’s thick erection, hot and slick with precum in his hand. Yunho whines and then begins fighting him, hand pushing at his shoulders but Changmin squeezes tighter, twisting under the crown until Yunho arches, splattering his chest with white. The sight has Changmin panting, eyes dark as he thrusts with all his strength, carving himself into Yunho’s body. The clerk keens, a needy noise that resonates throughout Changmin’s body, sending blood rushing to his groin as his balls tighten and he comes, spilling himself inside Yunho’s twitching body.

He pulls out with a squelching sound, cum bubbling out of Yunho’s body and he wipes his dick clean on the man’s thigh, a smear of blood and semen. Yunho recoils, curling in on himself whilst Changmin tucks himself back into his pants, smoothing his shirt down. Now that he’s relatively satisfied, Changmin can concentrate on the task at hand. Jaejoong has let him indulge and Changmin knows he’s wasted far too much time playing when they’ve got work to do. He retrieves his gun, tucking it back into the belt and joins Jaejoong in raiding the vault.

Most of the shelves are clear, some files remain untouched- they’re not worth the effort of stealing and nothing of interest to people like them. Jaejoong is smiling in a way that indicates he’s found something good so Changmin sidles up beside him. Jaejoong spins a large, metal box between the tips of two leather-covered fingertips, a rattling noise echoing through the room.

‘What do you think is in it?’ Jaejoong grins, lust in his eyes as he stares at the safety deposit box.

It’s far larger than the other boxes, which naturally makes its contents intriguing, ‘Let’s find out,’ Changmin says and Jaejoong lets the box clatter on the ground, drawing his gun and firing at the lock.

There’s a spark as the bullet strikes metal and the lock ricochets into a corner of the vault. Jaejoong pushes the lid back and it practically swings off its hinges. Jaejoong’s smile widens as he lifts the contents on the box, handing Changmin several of many velvet cases. Changmin’s pleased to discover a great many jewels set into fine gold. He wraps a thick golden chain around his wrist, admiring the craftsmanship- this was what he liked best about jobs. 

Changmin helps Jaejoong tip the contents of the velvet boxes into a bag, reveling in the sight of the glittering heap when Yunho calls out, ‘You can’t take those,’ the clerk scolds weakly.

Anger flicks over both his and Jaejoong’s faces and he nods at his partner. Changmin walks over to Yunho, kneeling beside the naked body and staring into soft, imploring brown eyes, ‘Those things are personal- they’re special to someone- you can’t take those.’

Changmin’s twitch with amusement and he hears Jaejoong dump their bags on the floor beside Yunho, ‘A diamond belongs to whoever sacrifices blood for it,’ Jaejoong says softly, a three-karat diamond ring twinkling between the fingertips of his black gloves.

Yunho is pushed flat on his back to watch as Jaejoong takes a pair of pliers to the platinum claws the jewel is set in, twisting back the prongs until the diamond pops free, falling onto Yunho’s stomach. Jaejoong picks up the stone, running it through the cum Changmin smeared on Yunho’s thigh and back up to Yunho’s mouth, pushing the sharp point into the wounded lip until blood wells up around it.

Jaejoong slots the bloodied diamond into the small cavern of Yunho’s belly button, softly patting the man’s stomach, ‘It belongs to you now.’

Changmin stifles a chuckle, selecting a ring of his own. A large, sparkling emerald set in thick gold bezel and he slides the decadent gentleman’s ring onto one of Yunho’s slim fingers. Jaejoong pulls out a substantial strand of pearls, passing the necklace to Changmin, ‘I’m sure it’s not the kind he’d enjoy more, but I’m certain it’d look pretty just the same.’ Changmin nods his agreement, unable to hide his smile as he nudges Yunho’s legs wide, Jaejoong looping delicate chains around the man’s thigh as he helps pull the clerk’s legs open. The pearls drag through the congealing cum that coats the curve of Yunho’s ass, chasing the source as Changmin pushes the wide, luminescent orb inside the abused entrance. Yunho barely refrains from kicking as Jaejoong presses a hand against his throat, fastening length after length of delicately spun gold and platinum around his neck, pulling them tight whenever Yunho looks like he might voice a protest. Changmin watches each pearl disappear inside Yunho with barely a trace except for the filigree clasp.

Jaejoong moves away to call their driver, packing the last of the bags, phone wedged between his ear and shoulder and Yunho decides to risk protesting again, ‘Y-You can’t take those.’

Jaejoong lets out a derisive snort, whilst Changmin admires the man’s stubborn persistence, ’We’re not taking them- you are,’ Changmin taps the man’s ass, watching the flesh jiggle.

‘It’s not right- you shouldn’t take them,’ The man is shaking with fear and arousal as Changmin strokes him yet he insists on objecting to their morals- it makes Changmin incredibly hard. He leans forward, biting at the Yunho’s nipples roughly, stopping to twist another strand of pearls tightly around the man’s cock. He fastens the clasp, pulling the necklace forcefully to make the ends meet.

‘Please,’ Yunho begs, hands on Changmin’s biceps and the words go right to Changmin’s crotch, he feels a twinge of desire to rip off his own clothes and take the man all over again.

‘No,’ Jaejoong answers for him, dropping the clerk’s clothes over Yunho’s head, ‘Now get dressed,’ Jaejoong orders, voice cold as he leaves the room.

‘And don’t think you can remove any of those,’ Changmin gestures at the bound erection and various glittering pieces of jewellery adorning the man’s body.

Changmin crosses his arms and watches as Yunho fumbles to pull pants on over his hard cock, the clerk’s face twitching as the pearls shifted inside him. Yunho falls trying to pull on his shoes, lip splitting open again and looking as though he was trying very hard not to cry. Changmin’s desire grows by the second as the blood drips down the man’s chin onto the plain pale blue shirt, Yunho wiping it off with the hand decorated with the emerald ring. 

‘All clear,’ Jaejoong appears in what’s left of the doorway, ‘Let’s go, Yoochun says he’s scrambled the police radios for the moment.’ 

Changmin nods but he can’t tear his eyes away from Yunho- he doesn’t really want to leave, he wants fuck the beautiful clerk until they both pass out. He wants to make the man scream himself hoarse- he wants Yunho to scream his name. Changmin is willing to risk getting caught to stay here and destroy this man’s sanity. 

Jaejoong seems to understand his dilemma and he moves into the room, pressing his gun to the base of Yunho’s spine, ‘We’ll take him with us,’ Jaejoong says rationally, ‘He seems a lot more interesting than any treasure anyway.’

Jaejoong grins: a sickening, twisted smile and Changmin smiles right back.


End file.
